channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Habbo
Let's Play Habbo ''is a series under the ''TST's Day Out group of videos, involving Jon, Toby and guests venturing around the online game Habbo. The series started in June 2013. The Habbo Let's Plays were the first to be edited by Jon since AoD, although Habbo commentary was live while AoD ''was recorded after the footage. Recording for each part was roughly thirty to forty minutes (with the Christmas special excluded, being over an hour long as raw footage) and was cut down considerably for broadcast. The intentions of the Habbo Let's Plays were to trial ideas, setup and the editing software in time for TST's Top Day Gear Outs and Some Engines Do Stuff . The likelihood of there being any new episodes before the intended release of ''Brick By Brick ''is low, as the issues faced in the episode ''Breaking Habbo ''persist, making filming new material difficult. Episodes For a list of episodes, see Episodes. Characters For images of the characters across the many parts and episodes, see the Gallery. Jon (Jonateer) Alongside Toby, Jon is the only host to have appeared in all episodes, and in every single part his avatar has been female. It is explained in episode 1 that he "likes the idea of having breasts". His appearance has changed frequently in all but two aspects - his on-screen (not including episode 3 as these avatars were to demonstrate Habbo Club) character has always had braces and has never been male. Despite this, strangers in the game often refer to him as 'sir' or 'he', prompting Jon to point out that his avatar is female. In episode 3, he referred to his avatars as being an 'erotic army soldier girl', wearing differing uniforms. These uniforms were green for episode 1 and the start of episode 2 (where the helmet was swapped for a cap), bright red in episode 2, blue in episodes 2 and 3, white to represent 'the ghost of his former self' in episodes 4 and 5 and claret in the lost episode, episode 6 and 7. In ''Bio-havoc, Jon swapped the claret uniform for a pale green - as well as donning a dust mask and a stethoscope around his neck - to blend in with the hospital staff. Aside from his demonstrations of Habbo Club in episode 3, the only time Jon has willingly changed his uniform was when he became a employee of McDonalds in episodes 4 and 5, but this was a change of clothes imposed by the room. Jon gained paler skin (and became clean-shaven) at the end of episode 2 - more closely resembling his actual appearance - and, since a Habbo update, has been unable to choose his original skin tone. He is also the first host to have portrayed the Doggyvan, taking the persona for most of episode 2. In episode 4, after Santa asked him why he was white, Jon explained that - for Parts 4 and 5, at least - he was the ghost of his former self. Santa later urged him to grow a beard. Toby (TobySanford) Toby has appeared in all Habbo episodes, generally acting as a sane counterweight to Jon, shown through his consistent appearance in the episodes - grey shirt, pants, shoes, sunglasses and cap. Especially when his pets are concerned, he seems somewhat caring if not overbearing. Minor changes to his appearance have included hair colour, shoes and facial hair, but the first major avatar change was in episode 2 to take the role of a waitress. Later, in episode 7, after being drugged and attacked by hospital staff, he became female again and was forced into a bikini top and pleated short skirt, still retaining the cap and colour scheme of his normal outfit. In episode 4, he 'broke the Habbo code' by saying 'wah wah'. Mango (johnnythomas/ATropicalHabbo) Mango first appeared in episode 2, changing appearance at a highly frequent rate, thus coming across as a hyperactive character. He was not expected to return to the series following disagreements with regular host Toby, and his irritating habit of 'going nuclear' - microphone inteference becoming unbearably loud, but was present during episode 8 almost two years later. When joining with his new account for Breaking Habbo, he got off to a bad start by killing Frank, the hotel concierge. Mango attempted to 'hit on' several Habbo players, such as the intruders and even Jon during an explanation of how UFOs can be used to 'pull' women. Charlie (Snowsnatch115) Charlie had a brief appearance in episode 2, choosing to use his time for portraying 'Satan' and creating 'an evil lair'. He wore a suit and top hat, with green trousers, green hair, grey bunny slippers and a fine mustache. Because of his brief time as a host, he was the only host at present to have never been female. He was also the only host to own no pets. Rob (Rob380Kubica) After appearing off-screen in episode 2, Rob eventually appeared as a silent character in episodes 4 and 5, frequently changing his appearance to reflect the somewhat bizarre comments he would say in-game. His avatars, too, were outlandish, with Toby often seeing the mysterious player and asking "Is that my brother?" Dylan (DylanAlexBrown) Dylan was added to the Habbo host list shortly after Bio-havoc. He first appeared in episode 8, initially ruining the transformation sequence by wearing completely the wrong uniform. In the following episode, with Habbo breaking, he unlocked a three-day free trial of Habbo Club. Jokes and Concepts Pets Since the beginning of the series, the hosts have collectively been seen with nine pets: Jon's Pets ' Kerry - '''Kerry is Jon's oldest pet and was the only pet he owns whose name is not a reference to ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, until he was given Bacon in 2014. Instead, Kerry is named after the TST meme. Jon has owned her since 12th May 2012, when he finally opened a mysterious crate he had been given during his several-year absense from the site. She is a dark grey Mad Mouser. ' Twilight - '''Twilight is Jon's second pet and was the first pet Jon purchased through the use of Duckets. He has owned her since 11th May 2013. Her name is a reference to Twilight Sparkle, the main character in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and she is a pink Fabulous Feline. She is the most disobedient of Jon's pets. ' Derpy - '''Derpy is Jon's third pet and was purchased shortly before the recording of episode 1, as this was the first time Toby had seen her. Jon has owned her since 18th May 2013. Her name is a reference to Derpy Hooves, a background pony in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and she is a blue Cat Astroflea. Being the least experienced of Jon's cats, Derpy was subject to the torture of being given a command she did not know, resulting in a humorous if not scary expression. She seems to be partially deaf, as commands often have to be shouted to her, and in episode 1 Derpy ended up stuck on the racecourse. ' Rarity - '''Rarity is Jon's fourth pet and the only pet he owns who is not a cat. He has owned Rarity since 6th August 2013. She is an Arabian horse, named after the pony in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and cost Jon 47 Credits, making her the most expensive pet in the series, as well as the biggest. Like the character she is named after, Rarity was a unicorn. She first appeared in episode 4, notably ridden by Rob at the end of episode 5, sending him straight out of the room. Because of her size, her head sprite often seems detached from the rest of her body. Shortly after ''Bio-havoc, Rarity moved out of Jon's room and now lives in his spare room. Bacon - 'Since filming the lost episode, Habbo gave Jon a second pet as a gift, in the form of a Roman Boar which he named Bacon. Bacon first appeared in ''Bio-havoc. Bacon is Jon's first pet of male gender; including Mango, this makes Jon the fourth and final of the original hosts to have a male pet. Like Kerry, Jon was given Bacon in a ventilated crate, but Jon had the option of either a pig or a dog this time around. In Trading, Culture and Doggyvan, Jon suggested he lock the two intruding females in his room and keep them as pets, using a Sumo Penguin to barracade the door. In Sort of a Christmas Special, Grizolak referred to Jon's afro as an 'animal, which was promptly named '''Steve. Soon afterwards, crowds gathered, wanting to pat Steve. In ARSEing Around, Jon left his empty room under the watchful eye of a piggy bank residing near his door. The piggybank had been named 'Fake-on '''before the episode but was not named on screen until episode 8. Toby's Pets ' Dashie - 'Dashie is Toby's first pet. He has owned her since 12th May 2013, making her one day younger than Twilight and one day older than Cody. She is named after Rainbow Dash in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is a blue Wannabe Wildcat. She has been labelled as the most obedient pet in the group, and - alongside Tank - holds the credit for being the first pet seen in the series. ' Tank - '''Tank is Toby's second pet and was the first pet seen in the series that was both not a cat and also bought with Credits, as Tank is a Diamondback Turtle. He is the second most expensive pet in the series, as Turtles cost 20 Credits, and is also the first pet to appear in the series with an intended male gender. He is named after Rainbow Dash's pet turtle in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and Toby has owned him since 13th May 2013. After a comment he made when Mango requested Jon's 'winky' up his 'hole', he was dubbed the 'political genius'. ' Luna - 'Luna is Toby's third pet. She is named after Princess Luna in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and first appeared in episode 2. She is a dark blue-purple Cat Astroflea, and Toby has owned her since 24th May 2013. Mango's Pets 'jake - ''jake' is the oldest pet owned by a host in the series and is also the only pet in the series whose name does not start with a capital letter. Mango has owned 'jake' since 27th April 2011. Like Kerry, Mango was given 'jake' as a gift, and is a dark grey Mad Mouser. He appeared in episode 2, albeit low on energy, and again in episode 8. He was mentioned in Breaking Habbo ''as being in safe hands despite Mango's move to a new account, but it is not expected for him to appear again. '''Darsa '- Darsa was a pet given to Mango in Breaking Habbo ''on 17th May 2015. She is identical to Bacon, just as Mango's first pet 'jake' was identical to Kerry. Rob's Pets ' Cody - 'Cody is Rob's only pet. He is an orange Burmese Buddy, and Rob has owned him since 13th May 2013. He first appeared in episode 4. Dylan's Pets ' Toby '- Toby is Dylan's first pet, a Sleepy Siamese, the name not being Dylan's choice but instead being an unfortunate coincidence. He first appeared in episode 8, and has been in Dylan's care since 23rd November 2014. '''DarcerMk2 - '''DarcerMk2 was given to Dylan in ''Breaking Habbo ''as a welcome gift, despite the fact that Dylan had already received Toby in the same manner; consequently, they are the same breed, but have different coloured fur. He is the same age as Mango's pet pig Darsa, younger by only a matter of minutes. Intruders The host's private rooms are often victim to intruders, mainly female players. The first of these intruders came in episode 2, when Jon arrived to find two mysterious women had walked in on Toby, Charlie and Mango, surprised to find that Mango was harrassing them. While Jon was complaining about the number of candles he had, another woman entered the room. Both Mango and Toby harrassed the new female, but the woman obliged by removing her shirt to Mango and jumping into bed with Toby. In episode 3, a female entered Toby's room but did not proceed further than the doorway. Doggyvan Doggyvan is an item in the Habbo catalog named 'doggyvan_desc', costing 1 Credit. It is the only surviving automobile effect on Habbo, but its strange name suggests it was not deliberately left in or even added. The Doggyvan's initial appearance within the Let's Play Habbo timeline was unfilmed, and the character first appeared in episode 2, played by Jon. Jon remained in the Doggyvan for almost the entire remainder of episode 2. Doggyvan returned for ''ARSEing Around after Jon had rented the item for an unreleased Grand Prix episode, and both Toby and Dylan had enough for their own, meaning three Doggyvans could be present in the episode; Mango meanwhile was stuck with the Rebelmobile he had used in the Grand Prix. When filming the lost episode, Jon and Toby were extremely disappointed that they could not find the Doggyvan in the Habbo catalog, assuming that as part of the HUD upgrade it had been removed (further supporting the theory that its existence in the first place was accidental). As of Bio-havoc, doggyvan_desc has been returned (or moved to a more visible location), alongside the original four automobile effects. It then took up a more permanent place, rentable through Duckets rather than one Credit, in the catalog. Rooms As with all Habbo players, each host has their own private room. Toby's Room Toby's room was the first room seen on screen in episode 1. The wall and floor colours remained as default, with a window on one wall. Among the furniture in his room are two bean bags, two desks, a television, a lamp, a double bed and a laptop. His pets are catered for with cabbages, shrimps, drinking bowls, balls and two nests (for Tank, there is an additional tree). His room remained generally unchanged in episode 2. As with Jon's room, Toby's room also had a wardrobe teleport to Mango's room in episode 3. Aside from the furni shift to accommodate the new teleport, the only new additions were a model car on the desk and a duck poster. The teleport had been removed by episode 4, and the room had been made private to avoid intruders. It has become a recognised tradition to end each episode in Toby's room, despite not doing so in episodes 2 and 3. In ARSEing Around, the room was named as the ARSE headquarters, or 'hindquarters' as Jon put it. Jon's Room Jon's room is slightly larger than Toby's and both the walls and floor have been decorated - the walls are dark red checkers and the floor is tan boards. In episode 1, his room had a double window, a Lodge bed, a trunk, a robot penguin, a sticky note and two items of starter furniture. Two telephone box teleports were also seen; as demonstrated by Toby, these led into each other. His pets were given two nests, a ball and a drinking bowl. In episode 2, the room gained another drinking bowl, a superhero penguin and several cabbages, one of the telephone boxes was moved elsewhere and a bodybag had been purchased. Aside from these, his room was littered with several items from the Watch & Earn scheme, such as lumps of coal, piggy banks and docking stations. A single red walkway was also added. The window moved at the beginning of episode 3 to an opposite wall; the bodybag was replaced by a new single bed, a Habbo Club vase and new black mat were present, and the leftmost corner of the room now had a teleport to Mango's room. Both penguins had disappeared. There were now considerably more cabbages in the room, and all but a model car had disappeared in terms of Watch & Earn rewards. Jon's room did not appear in episodes 4 or 5. Jon's room had not changed particularly by Bio-Havoc, but during the episode the teleport to Mango's room was removed, as was one study desk to make way for the Magic Black Hole of Magic. Jon's 'Room of Assorted Shyte' This room appeared briefly in episode 3 as the room where Jon kept his Watch & Earn rewards, being a basic room of default colours with a small assortment of Watch & Earn items. Over time, these items grew in numbers and, off screen, the entire room was filled with furniture. These items were later recycled and rarer items were sold for the Budget Blockbuster funding. NOT Jonateer's Room This room first appeared in the second half of ARSEing Around, on the surface appearing as a very generic Habbo room. This was because an update during the 2014 series forced Jon to use a newly generated room as his home room (hence the name). The room has since been filled with assorted items, including a miniature family on a sofa, a robot penguin and many cabbages. The most interesting items in the room, perhaps, are the mannequins holding Jon's uniforms from Pets, Pets and More Pets, ARSEing Around ''and ''Bio-Havoc, and a group of female elves dressed as reindeer. 'The Cabbages Room' This was a room owned by DDRfreek which pet owners could visit to let their pets play, drink and eat. It was a very large room of water bowls, balls and hundreds of cabbages, with another notable feature being a set of breasts on one wall made from sticky notes. It was seen only in episodes 1 and 2 as the hosts' source of energy for their pets, but the need for the room was soon lost when Jon and Toby earned enough Duckets to feed their pets themselves. It seems that the room has since been abandoned, as there are no cabbages, but the resident pets - eight cats named 'pixelcat '''and a horse named '''Wilson '- remain. ARSE visited the room in their debut episode to reflect on the memories they had there early in the series. Gallery Habbo episode 1.png|Episode 1 thumbnail Habbo episode 2.png|Episode 2 thumbnail Habbo episode 3.png|Episode 3 thumbnail Habbo episode 4.png|Episode 4 thumbnail Habbo episode 6.png|Episode 6 thumbnail Habbo episode 8.png|Episode 8 thumbnail Habbo episode 9.png|Episode 9 thumbnail Habbo Avatars.png|A collage of all the major Habbo avatars Category:Projects Category:Channel TST Series Category:2013 Category:2014